


Cookies and Cream

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bickering, Funny, M/M, Oreos, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Au of the day newmann arguing over cookies vs cream for Oreos." - pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cream

"Newton, I am not going to be sucked into this dead end conversation again."

"Well, it’s important that we agree on this."

"We have disagreed on things that are more important, Newton."

"Really? Because this issue is representative of our personalities, dude."

"That is certainly obvious."

"Why?"

"Because the fact that you lick the cream off Oreos is symptomatic of your animal like tendencies," Hermann said, turning back to his chalkboards.

"The cream is the best part, dude!"

"The cream is too sickly sweet on its own. That is what the cookie is for, to diffuse the intensity of the sugar in the cream."

"The cookies are buffers against the cream," Newt deadpanned. Kaiju entrails dangled from his hand.

"Yes."

"You don’t need a buffer."

"Yes, one  _does_  need the cookies as a buffer. That is why they are manufactured like that in the first place. And besides, I would just prefer them without the cream.” Newton sighed with teenage levels of exasperation. 

"OK, next time we buy a packet, why don’t I just scrape all the cream off with my teeth and you can have all the cookies when I’m done."

"That is quite disgusting, Newton."

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/104167871033/au-of-the-day-newmann-arguing-over-cookies-vs) 


End file.
